The Adventures Of Davin Allright
by Fanfictiones
Summary: When the stars alligned on a certain day, a warrior who will bring peace and justice to the world was born. Nah just kidding it's just a story about a fool who comes and disturbs the peace in Beacon academy. Come see how the adventure unfolds.
1. Chapter 1:Intro

**Yo guys how's it going. So I have just started to try my hand at actually writing a Fanfic instead of reading them all the time. Obviously this is a Rwby fanfic but with an OC of my own creating named Davin Allright. Well with introductions out of the way lets get on with the show shall we?**

**A** lone man walks past the gates and eyes the beautiful view known as Beacon academy. "Took me long enough to get to this damn school." breathed Davin Allright, newest student to the combat school in Vale. Seeing all of the people Davin does not know how to even begin what would be the beginning of a absolutely amazing adventure."Well, time to meet the crazy sadistic mofos known as students."he sighed "And maybe some candy to go with it" he suddenly lightened up as he saw women who were, in his honest opinion dressed to impress in "armor". "Now to Dr. Headmaster's office."

"Yo,Yo,Yo my man Ozzy P!" Exclaimed Davin. "Ah, Mr. Allright how...interesting for you to join this school at this time of the year." "Well I couldn't just stay at home while people are saving the world from the Grimm" said Davin. "It seems you still hold the same ideals from when you were a young boy." "Eh whatever old man just give me a team or something yeah?" "Alright Davin, let's see...hmmm it seems there is nobody available to make a full team so until the I can find suitable members for a new team I shall assign you to an existing team." "Alright lay them on me." "It seems team RWBY has extra room available for another temporary member" "They uhhh, they full of chicks?." Davin was very interested in what Professor Ozpin was about to say."Sigh, yes but please do not make me kick you out of my school on the first week let alone the first day." "Ah but P.O you know you can trust me." Davin says as he walks out the door and toward his new room with new roommates who will soon get to know the wrath of the almighty Allright.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Ozpin fearing what might come out of Davin.

Welp that was a thing (ha) but anyway please tell me what you think with a review even though the story has only just started. Hopefully I will be able to upload new chapters soon. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: Hello team Rwby

Hello again my fellow readers another chapter coming your way.

Davin entered the hallways of Beacon eager to meet new people and make some new friends."Let's see just take a left and ah here I am." If anyone asked Davin was a little nervous after all he wasn't very good with new people. His confidence did falter at times.

He walked to the door scroll in hand (Thank you P.O) and could hear a female voice singing. Deciding to stand still and listen to it he was very impressed by the talent in her voice. He felt like he could listen to the voice forever. Time passed by and he heard the shower turn off. Not really thinking of his actions he entered the room. He was instantly met with a scream that could shatter any eardrum known to mankind."WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" In front of Davin was a towel covered woman with a white ponytail."Uhhhhhh he he." Said Davin as he was fighting an oncoming nosebleed. "YOU GET OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" "Wait but I have..." "NO NO NO OUT NOW!" "Alright jeez."

"Well now I have time to roam" said Davin as he was still recovering from the very mean (and hot) girl in a towel. "Ok where to now." Davin was pondering his next destination.

Davin was meandering in the hallways when he could smell the faintest scent of...Cookies. "Ah man I love cookies." "Me too" a voice pipes up from behind him. "Oh and who might you be miss?" "I'm Ruby Rose" "Oh that's pretty cute" Ruby blushed "So what is a young girl like yourself doing in a combat school that destroys monsters everyday?" "Well, I'm here to be a huntress." Determination was prominent in Ruby's eyes as she spoke. "Aren't you a little young to be here?" "HEY I'm not that young I drink milk after all!" "Heh whatever you say but until these start growing" he gestures towards her assets "Then I will still consider you but a mere child to the almighty Davin goodbye peasant." With that Davin left leaving another member of team Rwby (although he didn't know that) angry.

"Alright on to the next destination." Davin was currently walking towards the training room filled with hunters and huntresses fighting training robots. "Oooooh fancy." Davin said as he was currently watching a woman with fiery yellow hair and gauntlets boxing with a training bot.

(Davin POV)

'Alright nice robots, ladies and nice weapons.' "I like this school!" "Out of my way punk." 'Huh who could that be?' I turned around and was greeted by a fairly tall man with a big mace and what looked like a bigger ego. "And why should I move eh?" "Because you're in my way now move shrimp." Now that put a smile in my face "Oh u wanna fight me mate?" "I'll knock you straight in ur gabber u ain't got no chance against me mate" Mace man had a very confused look on his face "That's right now back up unless u want some if me mate." Mace men then walked away mumbling something that sounded like 'weirdo'. Ah well no trouble for Davin. That's when I noticed the blonde haired lady coming up to me. "That was...an interesting way to turn away the school bully." "Ha school bully more like school biiiii..." Oh it's a lady I'm talking to, better tone it down "More like not a tough guy". Yup got it. Blondie gave me a weird look "You can say it if you want to." "Eh I was raised with good morals" "Certaintly didn't sound like you were." "Well excuse me for trying to be nice." All of sudden that girl Ruby was it? Came towards us. "YAAANG he was mean to me and he said I did not belong here." "WHAT?!" uh oh bad situation for Davin. "Well nice meeting you Yang unfortunately I have to go bye!" "GET BAAAACK HERE!"

Welp got myself into another situation I see. Time to run as fast as I can through the hallways. Ooooh double doors interesting, ah man the library? Borrrring. Oh another lady in black (A lot of colors flying around if you ask me) maybe I should say hi, although she is by herself...nah of course she will want friends. "Hello there madam with a bow on how are you on this fine day?" She looked up at me then back down at her book. "Nothing?" We sat there for a minute until she broke the silence "if you could leave here that would be nice." "Aww don't be like that after all I am pretty great." "Riiiight almost as great as this book." I gave her slight smile."That I will continue to read as soon as you leave." "Well what's the book called?" "It's called leave me alone." "Oh what's it about?" "It's about some idiot who needs to leave me alone." "Don't think I know that one who is the author?" "Grrrr just go away." "Now now let's not be hasty." At this point bow woman pulled out a blade with a ribbon on it "5" "huh counting?" "4" Oh now I get it, she wants me to run. "3" "Well it was nice talking to you but unfortunately I have to go bye." And with that I took off into the night hoping to find my room. If I had any idea of who (besides apparently ponytail girl) was behind the door, I would have slept on the roof.

Remember to leave a review peace.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep tight

Yo what's up readers I'm actually going to try this story from Davin's point of view so hope you enjoy.

Now you might be asking what happened when I got to my room. Well to put a long story short, I had a giant scythe, a sword and gauntlets pointed at me. "And just what do you think you are doing here?" Lady in white said. "YEAH!" Said the other two. "Well to answer that question I have permission from the headmaster to be here so I am currently on your team." Maybe being calm will help. "LIES you wanted to see me naked!" "You made fun of me" "You insulted my baby sister." That didn't work time to bust out my main move, fainting. Let's do it!

(General POV)

"Did he just faint, Completely unacceptable, what a nuisance to be around." "Agreed nobody messes with my sister." "Let's dump him outside the hall" suggested Ruby. So then the carries him outside the room getting rid if there so called 'new teammate'. But what they didn't expect is Davin's semblance which is teleportation.

(Back to Davin)

Silly girls thinking they can just cast out the Davin Allright. Ok now to just sneak to the spare couch over there anddddd. "Hrkkgrgl." "What are you doing here?." Uh oh bow lady not good. I continued making in audible noises to signal I was choking. She reluctantly let me go. "Tell me why you're here or I will alert the others." I tilted my head to see they were asleep. "Well my fellow bookworm I am officially part of your team so you and the others might as well get used to me." "Oh then I suppose the others will not mind then." "Eh why not I need to learn my teams names after all." "Then you will, In the morning." "Ok then, Goodnight miss?" "Blake." "Ah hah I knew I would get it well goodnight Blake." And with that my first day at beacon has come to a close, hopefully tomorrow I will have a better day than today.

And another chapter is done, remember to review peace.


End file.
